usflexiconfandomcom-20200214-history
Armastaja Kekasih
The lovely young Doctor, just recently assigned to the USS Columbia, still has much to learn in her field as Medical Officer. Personal History Armastaja, or short Taja, was born to Sabrya and Rogyn Kekasih on Risa, 10 months after their wedding. At the time, her mother was running a flourishing business, a massage parlor, which she had opened almost 3 years earlier. Taja's father, however, was dabbling into less legal means of providing for his family. Though, her mother wasn't aware of it, he disguised his dubious business under the cover of a trade store, where he would dispense illegal goods. Trouble wasn't far away, since some of Rogyn's customers were a rather rough bunch. When Taja was just 7 months old, her father was found murdered in an alley, apparently, by a highly disgruntled and violent customer. The investigation didn't bring much to light. Rogyn's death not only left Sabrya stunned as to her husband's dealings in the few years of their marriage, she also experienced severe withdrawal symptoms. For several weeks, her health deteriorated so badly that the doctors feared she would not survive. During that time, a friend of Sabrya's took care of baby Taja, who was not reacting very well to being separate from her mother. Eventually, Taja's mother pulled through and recovered. She moved on, continuing to carry memories of her husband in her heart, but never remarried. Sabrya kept her focus on her business, not her private life, aside from raising her daughter. When Taja was old enough to understand, Sabrya gave her a picture of her and her father as a gift. The young girl cherished the image, and still carries it with her to this day. Privately, they talked about Rogyn many times, as they spend time together. Taja came to love and respect her mother very much through the years, enjoying a close bond. In the course of time, she learned the trade of the business, becoming a skillful masseuse and proficient in many other related trades. In the meantime, Sabrya disclosed to her daughter that her father wasn't Human, but came from a species called the Varro. She explained to her what that part of her DNA would probably mean for her future, though she wasn't exactly sure how much a half-breed could be affected. Taja, then a young teenager, understood the implications, but only really comprehended the complications her DNA could bring years later. At the age of 17, she became involved in a romantic relationship with a young man named Lucas, spending a lot of time together and getting very close. After Luke's parent moved their family away from Risa due to a promising job opportunity, she experienced strong withdrawal symptoms. In a message to Sabrya, Luke's mother bewailed her son's inexplicable illness as well. Sabrya only knew too well what was affecting the boy. Taja felt bad over the pain she had caused Luke, though unintentionally, and determined in her heart not to put anyone through such agony again, unless she would plan on spending the rest of her life with that man. Her mother tried to comfort her with the thought that Luke would soon recover, since the effect she had on the boy was not nearly as bad as Rogyn had on her. Following the incident, Taja felt more melancholy than ever. She became restless, wanting to explore the galaxy more, a trade she apparently inherited from her father. She had long enjoyed helping people with homeopathic means and massage therapy, but she had always dreamed of learning more about medicine. Starfleet History Inspired by the tales of adventure and exploration of several Starfleet officers on leave on Risa, she decided to take the entrance exam for Starfleet Academy. Though, her mother hated to see her go, she supported the decision, wanting her daughter to follow her dreams. Starfleet Academy Not long after her 18th birthday, Taja was accepted into Starfleet Academy. She focused her studies on Biology, Psychology, and Anthropology, graduating with top honors in those fields. Cadet Kekasih was known as being mild, poised, and studious throughout the campus. Though, when it came down to defend her opinions or the people she was close to, she knew how to stand her ground. Once, she gave a stirring speech in defense of respecting other culture's rituals and ceremonies, even if one finds them bizarre, in the middle of her Anthropology class. Starbase 185 After graduation, Ensign Kekasih received a temporary assignment to Starbase 185, though she had requested a post on a starship. Just three months into her stay, the USS Columbia was scheduled to arrive at Starbase 185 to depart into unknown reaches of space. To Taja's great joy, a position in the medical department was open and she requested immediate transfer, which was granted. USS Columbia On SD 200803.05 Ensign Kekasih boarded the Sovereign-Class vessel, USS Columbia, during a brief layover at Starbase 185 and began her assignment in the Medial Department. Additional Information During her 4 years at the Academy, Taja kept much to herself privately, not having a lot of close friends. She wanted to avoid becoming too attached to any man. Though many showed interest in her, she sternly refused to pursue any close relationships with them. Some took it the wrong way and were offended by the rejection, proudly averting her afterward. She learned to live with the reaction and didn't let it affect her peaceful and compassionate personality. Those who knew her close enough, appreciated her for those qualities. Taja's full name is Armastaja Arinara Kekasih; the name Armastaja means "Lover". See Also * Samuel Young Kekasih, Armastaja Kekasih, Armastaja